Secret Sleuth
Secret Sleuth is the second song of BLACK ROSE, and the thirteenth Kotonoha Project song in general. This song serves as a more straightforward introductory piece for Owl, his partners, and Ellie. Plot Ellie receives a mysterious card from the phantom thief Hude Lou. She visits a well-known alchemist/detective Owl to ask for his help in the matter. Lyrics : Usage Note: The romaji transcription is by a user of this wiki. If you reprint this transcription, please source back to this page. Thank you. The English translation is by Mera. Please credit them when using their translation. English = Drawn into irrepressible crimes, Today, this young girl is troubled by them again She picked up the crime notice "Go search!" With downcast eyes, I ponder around Baker Street There's no detective agencies So I stopped by a rusted bar There stood A staircase landing and a tiny signboard, Frailly lit up by a neon tube lamp The bartender invites me, into the innermost Here comes the door of savior, go give it a knock Let me solve even the knottiest problems for you I shall turn your troubles into a blank sheet of paper The equivalent reward would be your smile Haha, just kidding Drawn into irrepressible crimes, Today, this young girl is troubled by them again She picked up the crime notice "Please help" With downcast eyes, she tells him the secret The detective knits his brows And finishes his cooled cup of tea "Here you go" The priest serves a new cup of tea while teasing This is making me more and more embarrassed My heart finally gets to take a rest I feel like I can grant any wish now Look! Let me solve even the knottiest problems for you I shall turn your troubles into a blank sheet of paper The equivalent reward would be your smile Just a little contract like that For countless times Invalid answers came out over and over Changing my pain into groundless fears The message my brain neurons have been trying to convey to me Yes, it's about this ever obscure, Destined being Let me solve even the knottiest problems for you I shall turn your troubles into a blank sheet of paper The equivalent reward would be your smile Just a little contract like that |-| Romaji = Osaerarenai jiken ni kyō mo Makikomareta nayameru shōjō Yokoku-jō wo te ni totta Sagase Fushime-gachi ni mayoeru Baker street Tantei no jimusho ga nain da Sabita bā ni tachiyotta Soko wa Awai neon-kan no shōmei de Terasareteru odoriba to chīsana kanban Sasou bātendā? Saioku e Sukui no tobira no mae ni sā nokku wo Nankai na nandai mo tokiakashite ageyou Anata no sono nayami wo hakushi ni kaeru Tōka kōkan no hōshū wa anata no egao Nante chottoshita jōdan sa Osaerarenai jiken ni kyō mo Makikomareta nayameru shōjō Yokoku-jō wo te ni totta Douka Fushime-gachi ni tsutaeru shīkuretto Tantei wa mayu wo hisomete Hieta tī wo nomihoshita Sā douzo Atarashī kōcha to karakau shinpu ni Sorosoro hazukashiku nacchatte Kokoro ga nandaka hitoiki tsuite sa Donna negai mo kanaisou Hora Nankai na nandai mo tokiakashite ageyou Anata no sono nayami wo hakushi ni kaeru Tōka kōkan no hōshū wa anata no egao Sonna chottoshita keiyaku sa Mou nankai mo nankai mo Kurikaeshita shikkō mondō Watashi no kono itami wo kiyū ni kaeru Zutto nōnai no nyūron ga tsutaetekuru no wa Sou, itsudatte fumeiryō na Shukumei no sonzai Nankai na nandai mo tokiakashite ageyou Anata no sono nayami wo hakushi ni kaeru Tōka kōkan no hōshū wa anata no egao Sonna chottoshita keiyaku sa |-| Kanji = 押さえられない事件に今日も 巻き込まれた悩める少女 予告状を手に取った 探せ 伏し目がちに迷える Baker street 探偵の事務所が無いんだ 錆びたバーに立ち寄った そこは 淡いネオン管の照明で 照らされてる踊り場と小さな看板 誘うバーテンダー? 際奥へ 救いの扉を前にさぁノックを 難解な難題も解き明かしてあげよう 貴方のその悩みを白紙に変える 等価交換の報酬は貴方の笑顔 なんてちょっとした冗談さ 押さえられない事件に今日も 巻き込まれた悩める少女 予告状を手に取った どうか 伏し目がちに伝えるシークレット 探偵は眉をひそめて 冷えたティーを飲み干した さぁどうぞ 新しい紅茶とからかう神父に そろそろ恥ずかしくなっちゃって 心がなんだか一息ついてさ どんな願いも叶いそう ほら 難解な難題も解き明かしてあげよう 貴方のその悩みを白紙に変える 等価交換の報酬は貴方の笑顔 そんなちょっとした契約さ もう何回も何回も 繰り返した失効問答 私のこの痛みを杞憂に変える ずっと脳内のニューロンが伝えてくるのは そう、いつだって不明瞭な 宿命の存在 難解な難題も解き明かしてあげよう 貴方のその悩みを白紙に変える 等価交換の報酬は貴方の笑顔 そんなちょっとした契約さ Category:Songs